Three Lovers
by LilIzzy
Summary: What if Godric and Eric meet Sookie in Merlots and the moment they saw each they couldn't stay away from each other what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Merlotts

**Three Lovers**

**WHAT IF GODRIC AND ERIC MET SOOKIE IN MERLOTTE'S AND THE MOMENT THEY SAW EACH OTHER, THEY COULDN'T STAY. WHAT WILL HAPPEN...**

Chapter One – Two Vampires in Merlotte's

**Sookie's POV**

I am working the late shift in Merlotte's when two men walked in. One was in all white and the other was in all black. They went and sat down in one of the booths in my area and I went over to them.

"What can I get you guys?" They looked at me smiling.

"Do you sell any of those True Blood's?" The one in white asked

"Sure"

"Could we get two O negatives please?" He asked smiling up at me.

"Sure I'll be right back with them." They both smiled at me. Walking back over to the bar, I noticed Sam had come out of his office. I asked Dawn to put two O negatives in the microwave for me. Sam was watching them while they looked at me.

"Sookie, I don't want you near them."

"Sam it's fine"

"Sookie they're vampires."

"So Who cares? I know what they are."

"You go girl." Dawn said. . I laughed and she put the bottles on my tray. I stood up and started to take the tray over to the two vampires, but a hand stopped me.

"Sookie I will take it over."

"No Sam. They're in my area. I'm fine doing it myself." I walked away and back to their booth. I could tell people where watching me as I placed the drinks on the table. As I turned back around, a hand grabbed me and turned me back around.

"Can you sit down for five minutes?" The one in white asked me.

"Sure" I sat down next to him. Looking around notching everyone was watching the three of us. I let my guards down

_**What is Sookie doing sitting next to those vampires for Christ sake?**_

_**We need to protect her- **__Sam's mind_

_**Is Sookie out of her mind? **_

_**They're vampires. What is she doing?**_

_**Sookie is mad.**_

_**Oh my god. What is she doing? Can't she see that they're vampires?**_

I did not want to hear any more so I put my shields back up. I stood up going over to the bar.

"Sam I quit. I'm tired of this. I said no now I'm gone." I leaned over picking my coat and bag up of the counter. I then walked out of the bar, knowing that everyone was staring after me. I went into the parking lot and headed over to my car, aware of two people behind me. I stopped at the car, turned around and saw the two vampires in front of me.

"Sookie is it?" I nodded when the one in white asked.

"I'm Godric and this is Eric." Pointing to the person next to him as they stepped closer.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"You" Godric replied. I gasped and they smiled.

"Why do you want me?"

"Because you look beautiful and we like to share." Eric answered. I blushed they smiled again.

"Well I don't know. I have to go."

"May we call on you sometime then?" Godric asked

"Okay I live in the farm house by the cemetery."

"Thank you Sookie. drive carefully." He replied to me. I got in my car before driving off.


	2. Chapter 2: Sookie

**Chapter 2**

**Sookie's POV**

I go straight to bed when I got home but, all night I dream about Godric and Eric. I wake up in the morning I'm hot with need. I quickly take a cold shower before going down stairs for breakfast remembering how gran used to always make it for me. I grab some bread for toast before pouring some orange juice. When the toast is done, I sit down at the table eating quickly before drinking the juice. I finish quickly putting the pans in the sink washing them. I decide to go to the store grabbing my keys and purse going out the door. Driving to the store, buying groceries and some True Blood just in case they do come. As I'm driving home I could see Sam standing outside the bar. I decide to just drive past. As I get home I put away all the groceries and True Blood. I then take a book outside with me sitting in the sun. Before long I find myself asleep.

**Godric's POV**

After meeting Sookie, Eric and I made our way home going to rest. Not before making love with each other. During the day I imagine Eric and myself pleasing Sookie together. When I wake I'm hard. Eric, lying right beside me still dead to the world so I decide to get up taking a quick cold shower. I finish quickly and dress in jeans and a shirt going back into the room. Watching Eric as he sleeps. I sit down in a chair in the corner. Before long Eric stirs waking up looking straight over to me

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long my child hurry get dressed I wish to pay our dear Sookie a visit." His smile widens. He leaps off the bed to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. I head upstairs heating up a True Blood . Drinking it quickly before heating one up for Eric. I hear the shower turn off and movement in the closet, before Eric appears right next to me taking his blood out the microwave. Drinking it quickly, before grabbing me into a kiss

"May I ask why you want to visit our Sookie tonight Godric"

"I believe that all three of us had the same desires and dreams as we slept. I believe a little visit may get what we want quicker." He smiles at me knowing full well where this night was leading to. We quickly make our way to the car getting inside heading to Sookie's home.

**Sookie's POV**

I don't know what time it was but I felt hands on my face and chest. Opening my eyes slowly I see Eric and Godric in front of me.

"Good evening Sookie." Eric whispered seductively in my ear before I realize I had moaned at him

**Sookie's POV**

**Lemons Alert**

"My dear what have you been dreaming about?" Godric asked leaning over to me claiming my lips before I could respond. I moaned into his mouth he seemed to like my response. He took it as an invitation to put his tongue into my mouth.

We were kissing for a long time when I felt Eric's mouth join Godric's and my lips. When they pulled back we were breathing hard and there fangs were down.

"My dear you taste wonderful." Godric spoke. I stood from the chair looking to them a little worried. They noticed, and before I realized it, Godric was in front of me and Eric behind me.

"Sweet innocent Sookie." Eric spoke into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"How about we take this inside lover." Godric said in front of us I looked to both of them.

"Would you both come in?" They grinned. Eric picked me up running into the house. Godric following straight to my bedroom. He placed me onto the bed, were both vampires looked to each other before pouncing on me. Before long I was in my panties and bra with two very hungry lusty vampires looking me over bit by bit.

"Sookie you look beautiful." I smiled to Godric as his hands traveled my body touching ever so slightly. Eric pulled my legs apart ripping my panties off before his tongue was on my clit. I moaned.

"My dear you are innocent?" Godric asked. I nodded and he grinned joining Eric licking me at a fast pace. I felt like I was on fire when I suddenly exploded on them they bit down in my thighs drawing blood making us all come this time.

When they moved away they laid next to me wrapping me in there arms as we just laid there

"My dear you are exquisite." I nodded not able to reply yet.

"Sookie would you come back with us to our home?" I was nodding. Then before I realized it I was dressed and in Eric's arms. I was outside as Godric locked the house up before we took off to the sky.

Please let me know what you think.

lilj16


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
